PROJECT SUMMARY This application is an administrative supplement to the Vervet Research Colony as a Biomedical Resource (VRC, P40-OD010965). The purpose of this application is to obtain funds to support alterations and renovations (A&R) of the space used to house, breed and perform research using this unique nonhuman primates resource. The VRC is the only NIH-funded biomedical research resource for US-born vervet/African green monkeys (AGM; Chlorocebus aethiops sabaeus) and has been continuously funded since 2005. As an Animal and Biological Material Resource (ABMR), the VRC serves a wide range of local, regional and national investigators by providing animals, biological samples, data, consultation and training pertaining to the use of vervets/AGMs as multi-categorical, translational models of human disease. The VRC has facilitated critical translational research across a wide variety of disciplines, including: aging and Alzheimer's disease; immunology and vaccine development; diabetes, metabolic disease and obesity; biomedical imaging; and genetics, among others. The aims of the parent grant are to: 1) provide the scientific community with access to animals, biological samples, data and expertise to facilitate the use of vervets for a wide-range of biomedical research; 2) to provide exceptional training opportunities, and to serve as a platform for community and scientific outreach; and 3) to enhance the resource by engaging in applied research focused on continuing genetic and phenotypic characterization and expanding potential of the vervet as a translational model in novel research areas. For this A&R supplement, we propose to enhance animal monitoring and research capabilities by installing a 24h surveillance camera system; improve the physical infrastructure, environmental enrichment and ?handicap accessibility? for the animals; and add new functionality and tools for the electronic health records (EHR) while also providing easier access to the EHR system within the animal buildings. These efforts will enhance animal welfare and veterinary care, while also opening up new research opportunities.